


These Images

by howdoyouusername



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.9 the things we left behind, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mark of Cain, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyouusername/pseuds/howdoyouusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean writes Cas a letter to be found after he "takes him out."</p><p>Placed after 10.9</p><p>Geez sorry for all the angst</p><p>Title from Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Images

~~Hey Cas.~~   ~~  
~~

Why bother with pleasantries, right? You're about to come kill me. Kind of kills the vibe, huh? 

Anyway, I know I asked you to kill me if I went darkside. I definitely did, last night. 

I don't want to think about that, though. I want to think about you. 

The way you agreed to kill me, even though I could tell it was breaking you, the way you agree to everything I ask you to do no matter the consequences. The way you mean so much more to me than just your powers.  ~~I'm still sorry I called you a baby in a trench coat.~~ The way you never take off that damn trenchcoat, not after five years of knowing you, or how small and vulnerable you look without it. How I keep forgetting that you're immeasurable and unstoppable and strength and chaos. 

I want to think about that. 

And I want you to know that that's what I'll be thinking about when you, ahem, stop me. 

I'll be thinking about your lips that are always chapped-- you always healed the rest of your body instantaneously, so what's up with that?-- that way-too-cute-for-a-grown-man puppy head tilt, those little pleased smiles you give me sometimes, and especially that one grin I got before we tried to shoot the devil, the one that was all teeth and gums and sheer joy. 

But mostly I'll be thinking about those goddamn blue eyes. 

Like I have been for the past five years.  ~~Cas, I~~

 

 

I'm going to leave this in my duffel. It might take a while, but eventually you or Sam or Claire will go through my things. I hope this finds you.

 

PS- Speaking of Claire, I know if you so much as mention it to Sammy, he'll adopt her in a heartbeat. Maybe you guys could connect her to Jody's kid, maybe even Krissy Chambers if you can find her. ~~Tell all of them I'm sorry, would you?~~

 

PPS- ~~I love you~~   Take care.

 


End file.
